Please Don't Forget
by asorate
Summary: Timmy and Chloe are both about to turn 16. They are fully aware that they are about to lose Cosmo and Wanda, but what scares them most is losing each other. How will they spend their last potential day together, and what will come after. TimmyxChloe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FOP, nor any of their characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.

Author's Notes: So this is a slight experiment of mine to see if I can put my style into the Fairly Odd Parents, while at the same time give a better representation of a highly criticized character; that in my opinion had more potential than initially credited. Enjoy.

A cold silence filled the tiny bedroom, Timmy laid quietly on his bed staring at the ceiling. He knew this day would come eventually, but deep down he hoped it wouldn't be this soon. Breaking the silence Timmy's phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket. Before pulling it out he already knew who would be calling. Without even looking at the ID he answered saying "Hey Chloe."

"Timmy I'm so scared." Her voice was shaky and hoarse as they she had just finished a long spell of crying.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't either" the young replied now sitting up in his bed. "I haven't been able to do anything remotely active for hours."

"I hate to ask this of you, but would it bother you for me to come and spend the night?" There was a sense of desperation when she asked. Chloe hardly ever wanted to impose on someone, especially Timmy, but this one instance where she needed companionship.

Timmy realized this and knew he should oblige. "No I don't mind, that's probably a good idea. I don't think any of us should be alone right now." Timmy gave a brief glance at the round fish bowl sitting on his nightstand and whispered. "I wish Chloe was here."

With a sudden proof of smoke Chloe appeared in front of the young man and it was now clear that she had been sobbing do to wet streaks across her face still drying and fresh tears at the edge of her eyes. Another poof of pink smoke came forth that was quickly followed by Wanda wrapping Chloe in a tight hug. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Whatever control she mustered instantly broke as Chloe bursted into tears. This is gonna be the worst birthday ever." Those words rang hard in Timmy's ears as he has similar views on the situation. "Why 16, why did Jorgen pick that specific number." Chloe pleaded for an answer, although she already knew what it would be.

Wanda tried her best to explain. "Well the sad truth is you and Timmy should have lost us a long time ago. Jorgen actually was trying to give you as much time as he could feasibly manage, but he has to bring the proverbial hammer down eventually."

"Are there no loopholes we can exploit?" Timmy spoke up, if there was the smallest chance they could get out of what happens next he would take it.

However, it was Chloe who came in with the bad news. "I've been pouring over my personal copy of Da Rules for weeks, if there was anything we could do I would have found it by now."

Suddenly Cosmo with a big smile on his face poofed in a cover of green smoke. "Look at the bright side. When Jorgen wipes your memories of us and everything magical, you won't remember how sad you are."

As expected Chloe proceeded to bawl further, which elicits a slap to the back of the green fairy's head by his wife. "Nice Cosmo."

Feeling horrible about the way Chloe was reacting Timmy jumped from the bed and placed a hand his friend's shoulder. "Here Chloe why don't you lie down."

She does as instructed, and lays softly on top of his bed. That when Chloe noticed how stoic Timmy seemed to be acting. This concerned her slightly. "Timmy why aren't you sad?"

It caught him off guard a little bit, but Timmy understood what she meant and felt it appropriately to (better word for explain) "I am. I hate the idea of losing Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. But this isn't the first time I've lost them or faced losing them. I guess I've had more of an opportunity to prepare myself for it."

Chloe nodded at him. She had plenty of adventures with Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, but sometimes she forgot that Timmy had them for a long time before she came along. "What was your favorite memory with them" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

Timmy scrunched his forehead slightly in contemplation. "I don't really have one memory that sticks out. Everyday was an adventure with them?"

"Oh Timmy you're going to make us start crying" Wanda commented with a tissue box floating next to her.

"Timmy, will you still like me" Chloe blurted out

Confused at the question Timmy asked. "What do you mean?"

Chloe turned on her side to look him in the eye. "You and I only became friends because of Cosmo and Wanda. When I lose my memories, will I lose you too?"

Timmy looked unsure, this possibility had never crossed his mind. Looking over at Wanda with a growing concern on his face he also inquired "Will she?"

There was a look of unknowing on Wanda's face as well. "I don't know sport. Yours and Chloe's relationship is a unique case. Most of your time together has been with us."

Before this information could sink in Cosmo once again inputted "And even if you did remember Chloe, you'd probably hate her Timmy. It took awhile for you to get comfortable with her." Also as before Wanda smacked the back of his head.

A small tear fell down Timmy's cheek. He was relatively ready to say goodbye to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, but Chloe was one of his only true friends. He dashed forward and started rummaging through his closet. "Where is it?"

"What are you looking for Timmy" Chloe asked puzzled

"Here it is." He stepped out from the closet holding an old Polaroid camera. "Come here Chloe." He insisted taking a seat next to her on the bed. Slowly sitting up Chloe leaned in to him, while he put an arm around her. "Smile" Timmy gleaned which was followed by a bright flash. The photo rolled out of the camera gradually developing. While that was happening he reached into a drawer on his nightstand, pulled out a sharpie, and wrote on the back of the photo.

 _Chloe Carmichael is my best_

 _friend, and I will never forget_

 _her."_

"Oh Timmy." Chloe tightly wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

Timmy always felt it endearing how affectionate Chloe could be. Usually he'd just let her do what she wanted and move one, but considering the circumstances he felt it appropriate to reciprocate the emotion. He pulled her in close as well and whispered in her ear. "I love you too." He felt a light shudder emanate from her, she must really be torn up he thought to himself. Pulling away from her, Timmy brought his attention back to Wanda. "When can we expect him?"

Floating closer to them, Wanda gave them each a tap on the shoulder. "Since you jointly own us, we won't be official gone until both of you have turned 16."

"I was born at 10 in the morning" Timmy sighed out.

Chloe nudge him in the shoulder with a smirk. "I was born at 10 at night."

Timmy's smile grew. "So we'll get to have you guys for most of tomorrow."

"Let's make the most of it." Chloe loudly spouted. "I want us to have the best birthday bash ever, but let's make it between us. I want to spend as much time with you guys as possible."

Timmy felt a warm from seeing Chloe get excited about something again. The way she got so impassioned in things was certainly one of the hallmarks of her personality. "That's fine with me."

With her signature grin she grabbed ahold of his hand. "We'll get through this together."

"What's your favorite memory of us Chloe?" Cosmo interjected, which unlike before had a welcome question.

"The first day I met you guys." She confidently responded. "It was the first time genuinely I didn't feel alone." Chloe then faced Timmy again with a more gentle smile. "The day I treasure most from you Timmy is our 3 month friendiversery. You were a self professed slacker back then, but you put so much effort into making sure you and I got to spend that day with one another; even if our families were at each other's throats."

Timmy was taken aback by this, he didn't think that day meant so much to her. "Wow Chloe I'm glad I was able to make that ordeal memorable for you. If I had to pick a specific moment that I enjoyed the most with you, I'd probably say it was our spring formal in the 8th grade."

Chloe snapped her fingers. "Oh I remember that night. You worked up the courage to ask Trixie Tang to dance, and she threw punch in your face. Why did you pick that memory? You were heartbroken, and you nearly teared up in front of our whole class."

The young man couldn't help to show a shy smile. "It's because as soon as you saw what happened, you immediately walked up and offered to dance with me. You didn't let me get embarrassed, you stuck up for me. You've always stuck up for me, even if I haven't always deserved it."

Grabbing both sides of his shoulders Chloe looked him dead in eye. "You are a good person Timmy Turner. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You may have been a bit of snot when you were 10, but you've grown. You are much more kind, considerate, and proactive in your life."

Timmy bursted our laughing at how easily she was able to both compliment and insult him in the same breath. "Yea, you're pretty much the same though, albeit a little more laid back."

"I wasn't that bad back then" she retorted in addition to a playful to his side.

"Hey I'm just glad you're not so gung-ho about everything now. I appreciate that you've mellowed down to a healthy degree."

"Yea because we know what happens when I mellow down too much." In the minds of both teens was a flashback of a highly convoluted tornado made of cats.

"You two really are best friends" Wanda worriedly said to herself.

With a loud yawn, Chloe stretched out her arms. "Timmy, I want to go to sleep now."

"Oh okay, you can take my bed. I'll grab a sleeping bag." Just as Timmy was about to get off the bed once again Chloe tugged him by his arm.

"Actually can you lay with me?" The worry in Chloe's eyes had returned. "I know it sounds weird, but I kinda want someone beside me tonight."

There was not much thought to be given, so Timmy simply nodded. "Sure Chloe I can do that." With that the two climbed underneath the covers and made themselves as comfortable as they could on either side of the bed. It didn't take long after that for them to gently drift into sleep.

Being careful not to disturb them Wanda grabbed her husband and whispered in his ear. "Cosmo we have to do something. It's one thing to lose your fairies it's another to potentially break apart two best friends. We need to talk to Jorgen." No sooner than she said that she raised her wand and they poofed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FOP, nor any of their characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.

Small rays of light beamed through the window as Chloe and Timmy lay in bed nearly nose to nose with one another. It was peaceful, innocent, and devoid of worry. The environment was serene until a loud series of symphonic beeps emulated from inside the pocket of Chloe's pajama pants. Both teenagers opened their eyes from the annoying noise. Timmy sat up in the bed wiping the sleep from his eyes while Chloe burrowed for her phone while still under the covers. As she pulled it out and caught sight of what was on the screen her eyes grew wide. "Oh crap it's my parents." She now shot upright next to Timmy instantly answering with a put on cheery voice. "Hello?" Timmy couldn't hear what her mom was saying on the other end of the line, but it certainly sounded frantic. "I got up early to go for a run" Chloe said positively into the phone in an obvious attempt to provide an excuse of where she is. She then glanced over at her friend with a contorted face. "No, Timmy's not with me. You know he's not a big fan of exercise." Timmy covered his mouth with his hand doing his best not to laugh. "Of course we're still celebrating our birthday together. We've done it that way for the last five years." Chloe was beginning to sound irritated and slightly defensive. "That's a little unfair, Mr. Turner didn't intentionally start the fire." At that Timmy fell right out of the bed still trying to hold in any sort of noise. Chloe couldn't help to grin at his antics. "Well I promise we're gonna keep the emergency room visits to a minimum this year" she stated firmly. Slowly she slipped down to the floor with him leaning against his back. "Yea, I'll be home soon. I just need to go get Timmy and we'll be right over." As she said that Chloe lightly patted the side of his leg. "Love you bye."

"I have to say you've gotten really good at lying" Timmy snickered

Chloe let out a heavy sigh. "When you have fairy god parents, you're sort of forced to learn."

"You're parents still hate me don't they" Timmy shyly asked.

Chloe didn't responded immediately, but it was only due to it being a touchy subject. "Not you persay, but the fact that your last name is Turner doesn't help."

Timmy understood what she meant. He's known for awhile that his family could be a handful, but it still felt bad that he had to always defend their ridiculous antics.; especially when he gets lumped into the blame of whatever damages are caused. With this in the back of his mind he simply sighed. "Maybe one day our families will learn to get along like you and I did."

Letting out a light chuckle Chloe nudged him in the back. "Yea, but until that day You'll just be the Montague to my Capulet."

"Is that a movie reference" Timmy unabashedly questioned.

"I suppose technically." Chloe wryly responded while resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Not waiting for him to retort she slowly stood up while brushing dust off her pants. "So let's get our story straight. As far as you know I just showed up at your house to pick you up for birthday celebrations."

Timmy quickly got to his feet as well with a confused expression. "Chloe, I thought you and I agreed that we wanted to keep our birthday private?"

Chloe lightly shrugged. "We are, but that doesn't mean we have to exclude our parents from giving us best wishes and cake."

"I suppose your right" Timmy said while nodding in agreement. "Speaking of which, Cosmo, Wanda I wish me and Chloe were in our normal clothes." However, to both teenagers surprise there was no poof to follow his request. "Cosmo? Wanda?" Timmy called for them again with still no response.

"Wait, are they already gone?" Chloe's eyes went wide with worry.

"No, we still remember them, and Jorgen isn't a big enough jerk to take them in our sleep. I'm sure whatever they're doing it's important." Timmy was trying to reassure Chloe, but deep down he wasn't fully sure himself.

Chloe seemed to calm down a little bit, but she still glanced around the around unsure of herself. "Timmy, I don't have clothes here, and I can't just walk back in my PJs."

"Oh, let me see what I can find." Timmy walked towards his dresser and began to rummage around.

Raising an eyebrow Chloe playfully scoffed. "Don't you think it'll also be highly suspect if I came home wearing your t-shirt and pants."

"What about this?" Timmy pulled out a two piece gray jogging uniform with the lettering DHS imprinted across the chest. "You did say you were out going for a run."

Chloe chuckled aloud. "Those look pristine. You really don't exercise do you?"

"When you look this good you don't need to." He then winked while mockingly flexing.

With a deep grin she happily accepts the clothes from him. "Thanks Timmy." At that moment Chloé proceeded to pull her shirt up.

Out of instinct Timmy averts his eyes. "Woah, Chloe what are doing?"

Letting her shirt fall back down she glared at him confused. "I'm getting changed, what does it look like?"

Still keeping his head turned away Timmy continued to protest. "Do you want me to turn around or leave the room?"

Chloe shrugged at the request. "You don't have to. I'm comfortable enough to undress in front of you, it's not like you haven't seen me in a bathing suit before."

Now able to make eye contact with her again Timmy started to rub his bicep nervously. "Well that may be true, but this feels slightly different somehow."

Shaking her head Chloe simply giggled aloud. "You're such a child. I think you're turning red a little bit." She then pinched his cheek to tease him even further.

Timmy swatted her away in retaliation. "Shut up. It's just...I've never seen a girl in her underwear before." As those words came out his head hung down to stare at the floor.

Chloe could see now that this was genuinely making him feel uncomfortable, so she inches closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Timmy, I understand. It's just you and I have been through a lot together. It stands to reason I'd feel safe around you. Aside from Cosmo, Wanda, and my parents you're the closest person I have in my life."

This made Timmy look back up at her in a subtle disbelief. "Come on now Chloe, don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit. There's got to be some guy you're smitten with. Let me ask, who was your first kiss?"

The question was a bit sudden for Chloé and she unintentionally stepped backwards. "Actually...I haven't kissed anyone before." It was now her face that was turning a deep shade of red.

"Wait, what?" Timmy exclaimed with a grin growing on his face.

"When you spend most of your young life helping those in need you tend to forgo the desire to date." She then turned away from him and crossed her arms. "Also no guy ever attempted to ask me out, I fear I may have intimidated them. I do admittedly come off with a strong personality at times."

"You've never been kissed before" Timmy asked again as if repeating it he might hear the answer change.

However, Chloe shook her head and said "Nope."

"Sit down" Timmy gently instructed while pointing to the bed. Chloe was about to ask why but for some reason she could not seem to mutter the words. So instead, she did what she was told and and took a seat at the foot of his bed. Timmy followed behind and sat right beside her. "Listen, I don't know what awaits you and me once this day passes, but I say while we still remember who we are to each other we share one last thing with one another.

Chloe didn't quite understand what he was implying, but before she could question him about Timmy cupped his hands around her face and slowly moved in. The first thing she noticed was the warm sensation when his lips made contact with hers. Chloe was caught off guard, and yet she found herself closing her eyes and letting herself melt into the moment. As quickly as it happened it soon ended with Timmy slowly pulling away.

They stared into each other's eyes for several moments. "Wow." Chloe muttered to herself with her jaw now ajar. She still could not break away from his eyes, and just as she felt herself slowly moving back into him she caught herself and said "On second thought maybe I should change in the bathroom." Without another second wasted she jumped up from the bed with the jogging suit in tow, and paced herself to the bathroom in the corner of the room. Timmy did not break his gaze from straight ahead at the wall. He brought his two fingers up to gently touch his lips and then grinned to himself. On the other side of the door Chloe was looking at her reflection in the mirror doing the exact same thing, touch her lips and smiling. She quickly got changed and came out of the room chipper than ever. "Are you ready Timmy?"

Not missing a beat he replied. "Yea of course." As the two of them made their way down the stairs Timmy whispered to Chloe "Just so you know, you're a good kisser."

Chloe couldn't help to blush. However, not to be outdone she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, and grabbed ahold of his hand. "You were alright."

Author's Notes: At last Chapter 2 came out. I'm not going to make any promises, but I will try to have part 3 out in a reasonable amount of time. Thank you once again for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FOP, nor any of their characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.

"Hello Tony." Mrs. Carmichael spouted wearing what appeared to be a pretty deep smile almost to the point that it seemed forced.

Chloé let out a deep sigh. "Mom you know his name is Timmy."

Her mother simply waved off the correction with the same cheerful tone. "Oh Chloe you have so many friends, you know I can't keep track of them all."

Raising her arms in frustration, Chloé still persisted. "We've been friends for six years and he's the only one who ever actually comes around the house."

"I'm sure I'll get it one day." Mrs. Carmichael then turned to walk to the kitchen. "I'll be right back. I have a surprise for you."

"I don't know Chloe. I'm pretty sure your parents don't like me" Timmy lightly whispered into her ear.

"Well luckily they don't have to. You're my friend, and even if they don't agree with it, I'll always stick up for you." Chloé then wrapped an arm around Timmy's shoulder. "Just like I know you'd do the same."

"Yea the only difference is my parents actually remember your name." Timmy snarkily commented under his breath.

"Chloe, Tommy let's do the birthday cake." Timmy rolled his eyes towards Chloe as a Mrs. Carmichael brought a green tinted cake. "We probably shouldn't be eating cake this early, but I figured, what the heck, you only turn sixteen once."

Chloe stares at the the square glob in puzzlement. "Ugh where are the candles Mom?"

"I read that blowing out candles is one of the most germ spreading acts you could commit, so we are putting a hard stop to that in this household." Mrs. Carmichael then proceeded to cut a slice for both Timmy and Chloe.

Timmy broke off a tiny piece of it, and stuck it in his mouth. "Is this made of grass?"

Mrs. Carmichael pursed her lips. "No but it's made with several herbal cooking powders."

"Thanks Mrs. Carmichael" He said sarcastically with a forced smile trying to keep the concoction down.

"So it's your special day, how would you like to celebrate?" Chloé's mom looked back and forth expectedly between the two teens.

"I was actually wanting to spend it with Timmy." Chloé gently nudged into his shoulder with a slight grin. "Something big is happening today and we want it to only be us for the most part."

The joyous expression on Ms. Carmichael's face faded and she started to glared. "You two plan to be alone together all day."

Timmy shrugged. "We're probably gonna go do some things, but yea that's kind of the idea." He noticed that the woman in front of him was beginning to act strange, but he had no idea why.

Suddenly her demeanor became calm once more as she lightly pointed at Timmy. "Terrance can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

This seemed to only confuse the young teen even more. "Ugh sure."

They make their way to the kitchen and as soon as they turned the corner Mrs. Carmichael grabbed Timmy by the collar and shoved him into the refrigerator. "What's your intentions with my daughter?"

"What" he blurted deeply confused. He felt the magnets fall to the ground behind him.

She got nose to nose with him with a fury in her eyes. "You've played nice so far, but I know you Turners. You take and and use whatever you want without any concern on how destructive you are in the process. I will not let you use my daughter,"

Timmy raises his arms up high in defense. "I'm not using her. Chloe and I are friends. She was the one who suggested we hang out alone." This felt near humiliating, the last time he was man handled like this was when he was 10 years old by Vickie.

Mrs. Carmichael let go of him and started to pat her palms together as if she was knocking dirt off of them. "Whatever you say. Just have enough decency to use protection."

Timmy's went wide at the mention of protection. "Wait, hold up. What do you think were going to be doing today?" A chill fell over his spine.

The older woman shrugged while looking him up and down judgtngly. "The usual thing two teenagers do when they are by themselves without any supervision."

"Mom!" Chloe yelled out standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Leave Timmy alone." She grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him away.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Carmichael called out to her daughter frantically.

Without hesitation Chloé looked over her shoulder and with a straight face retorted "I'm gonna go give him a BJ in a Sonic parking lot." Mrs. Carmichael reared back in shock, and looked like she was about to say something. However, Chloé let out a loud scoff and cut her off. "We're gonna go to the park. Give a little faith and trust Mom." She then led Timmy out the door while apologizing. "I'm sorry about that. I was casually flipping through channels one day, and she happened to walk in right as it turned to Cinemax. Ever since then she's been extra vigilant of my virtue."

Timmy simply laughed it off as he started to ponder aloud. "You know I haven't put much thought into it. I always considered that topic kind of part of growing up, which would always worry me about losing Cosmo and Wanda. I guess there's no point in running away from the subject anymore."

Chloé raised an eyebrow while flashing a devilish grin. "You do know how everything works right?"

He rolled his eyes as he kept moving down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. "Of course, I have the Internet. It's just I never considered myself being in that kind of situation with someone else."

As she moved beside him Chloé started to stare at her feet as she absentmindedly spoke her mind as well. "I thought about it once or twice, with certain people. I have no qualms against having a relationship like that with a guy, it just has to be the right guy you know."

"Yea I understand. I mean it is kind of a big deal." As they kept walking Timmy found himself wondering if these were the thoughts and worries that will flood his mind when Cosmo and Wanda leave.

"I suppose. The act doesn't seem that big of a deal, but the emotional trust factors certainly are." Giving a brief glance to Timmy as he stared blankly into the space ahead of them, Chloe couldn't help but feel at peace near him. "You're giving yourself fully into somebody, they see you completely open and vulnerable. It's not something you can take on lightly."

Timmy suddenly halted and began to chuckle. "Didn't you almost strip in front of me this morning?"

Not missing a beat Chloe grinned and responded "That's because I trust you." With that she walked ahead of him towards the park.

Author's Notes: I apologize for how long it took to update this story, hopefully the chapter makes up for it. And I want to give my continued reassurances that these stories are continually worked on and not forgotten.


End file.
